Call of Duty: The Lost Children and the War Machine
'Call of Duty: The Lost Children and the War Machine '''is a military science-fiction political thriller first person shooter game developed by Sledgehammer Games and Infinity Ward. It is based on Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 , but the plot has been heavily changed. It continues the story left off in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. ''The Lost Children and the War Machine ''has been critically acclaimed by various gaming websites, including Metacritic, Gamespot, IGN, and MobyGames. Gameplay The game is played in a first person perspective. The game features a combination of gameplay features from previous games. For example, it has a Heads-Up Display, but it also has some levels where a holographic projection from a helmet is used, similar to ''Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. Like Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the player assumes the role of multiple character Campaign Like Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the player assumes the role of multiple characters. The campaign also makes use of pre-rendered cinematic cutscenes, similar to Call of Duty: Black Ops II, to assist in the storytelling aspect of the campaign. Similar to Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare, throughout most of the campaign characters will not speak in-game, but only during pre-rendered cinematic cutscenes. However, there ''are ''campaign levels where the player character speaks in-game. The campaign alternates between levels where characters speak in-game, and levels where characters speak in cutscenes only. Throughout the campaign, there are laptop computers that can be collected as intel pieces. Also, like Call of Duty: Black Ops II , the game has a "sandbox style" gameplay, where the plot will change depending on decisions the player makes in the campaign. Multiplayer The online multiplayer mode of Call of Duty: The Lost Children and the War Machine is similar to that of Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. The Pick 10 System in black Ops II is present, but is called Pick 15, which allows players to pick weapons, attachments, perks and scorestreaks within a total of 15 allocation points. The game does not have experience points, however. Players can complete daily challenges to earn supply drops. Campaign ''Call of Duty: The Lost Children and the War Machine ''follows the plot of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, but with major plot changes, because of the introduction of different characters and\or characters of said game doing different things. Plot In the year 2016, the multinational terrorist group Leviathan has infiltrated the South American Federation, a new superpower, and is seeking to take over the superpower. The game begins in Brazil, specifically Rio de Janeiro (see MW2 campaign mission Takedown for details). Aurora Chambers Burns, daughter of Lindsey Burns (the character from a previous game, who is now married) is on vacation in Rio de Janeiro when her parents are ambushed and abducted by a local militia group. Later, she is rescued by Task Force 141 soldiers John "Soap" MacTavish , Gary "Roach" Sanderson , and Monaliza "Osprey" Ostrin, an IDF soldier transferred to 141. Because Aurora Burns had been trained by her parents (who are ex-military) to fight and use a weapon, Aurora is able to grab a gun and fight her way through the Rio streets. With Aurora's help, the Task Force captures Antonio Paulo , the assistant of Alejandro Rojas . Moments later, Aurora and the team capture Alejandro Rojas himself. After interrogating him, they later learn that because of an attempt by Leviathan to frame the United States, Russia, China, the European Union, and Israel in a mission to assassinate the Venezuelan President, the Federation of South America has invaded the US, China, Russia, the EU, and Israel. American military forces have scattered to repel the invasion. Aurora, now a Task Force 141 operative recruited by Soap at the last minute, assists the task force in escaping Brazil. Though she and Monaliza are abruptly separated in the process, they manage to reunite with their comrades.